Let Us Be
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: It took this journey for a dwarf and elf to realize the other wasn't so bad…SasuSaku chapter 679 AU.


**Let Us Be**

**Summary**** – It took this journey for a dwarf and elf to realize the other wasn't so bad…SasuSaku AU.**

**I just had to make one, but it took so long because I started two summer classes the day Kishi posted 679 and I've been trying to get this out since, but I've just decided to make this a two part fic! Hope you enjoy this way belated, almost a year, with this two-shot fic!**

)-(

Part One

)-(

Their journey had been a perilous one, filled with danger much to two of her comrade's delight and very few allies along the way. All that remained was returning back to the Kingdom of Konoha, where Naruto's mother, the Queen, lay desperately ill awaiting their arrival. She was cursed by the sorceress Kaguya. Such a powerful spell could only be cured by a rare volcanic flower with petals mixed with orange and red that mingled like flowing lava and a scale of a siren's fin.

The group consisted of a great wizard, shrouded in a blue cloak with a massive hat upon his head where trinkets dangled and clinked. A mysterious black mask covered his face from the nose down and his left eye was covered by his silver bangs. Kakashi Hatake was well known throughout many lands and the power of his staff was a danger to those who were found to be enemies.

Next she turned upon her blonde haired companion, his maturity was equivalent to a five year olds but despite that he could be very grown up when the situation was dire. Deep blue playful eyes wide with the fulfillment of what life was; there wasn't much that could make them dim. Three whisker-like markings were on each of his tan cheeks. His clothes were fit for travel and the sword strapped to his back wasn't for show and as the Prince of Konoha, a human Kingdom, his skills surpassed many. Naruto Uzumaki, a boy, not quite a man in every way. One who could always turn enemies into a friend through words instead of fighting. He could always bring a smile to her lips in each of her darkest hours but then he could also be a great annoyance.

Now for the most stoic member of their group, Sasuke Uchiha, the elf who usually finds everything annoying. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, understandably. Elves are seemingly perfect creatures. Midnight black hair with a navy blue hue when in the sunlight and piercing onyx eyes that you could get lost in, just as she had the first day they met. A master archer and swordsman, so deadly accurate with each knock of an arrow and thrust of his blade.

Lastly was herself, a young woman with pink hair and a helmet on her head – hiding a purple diamond on her forehead – and a large ax strapped to her back. Naruto always guffaws when he sees her wielding it with powerful swings, often commenting how she's the hottest and coolest she-dwarf he's ever seen. As a matter of fact, she's the only dwarf he had ever met. Usually she chides him and threatens to beat him but it's all good fun. Quick-witted and beautiful gain her popularity among many but is something she doesn't care for. Men often fall for her eyes, so green and lively. Rumors have spread throughout the lands that she is the second greatest healer in the world and believed she's surpassed the teachings of her master, Lady Tsunade, whose title of being the greatest belonged.

Currently the four were at their halfway destination. The air was hot with steam seeping from the very earth they stood upon, the volcanic landscape dangerous with every step as the ground shook and pieces of the land chip away. This is the land of the orcs. The three men were assigned as her personal bodyguards while she retrieved the rare lily that grew deep in the orc infested territory along the sharp cliffs of a volcano. Before they arrived, the medic made sure each and every member was well hydrated and had their mouths and noses covered to prevent them from breathing the miasmic atmosphere.

Sweat gathered on each face and even the elf looked winded, if only slightly. Right now the woman resolved to get the flower as quickly and safely as possible. Remaining in the high temperatures too long would be disastrous and the woman wondered how orcs found such living conditions favorable.

While her companions watched for enemies she surveyed the edge where her objective was twenty feet below her. She raked her brain for ideas how to get it.

"It's too far and too dangerous for you to climb down the cliff," the wizard said, clearly seeing where her thoughts had gone.

As much as she wanted to protest she knew he was right. She was raised in the mountains and knew the perils all too well, especially around volcanoes.

"Then what are we going to do?" the boyish voice of her best friend asked, blonde locks drenched with sweat as he looked over his shoulder. His face was beginning to turn pale and dehydration was beginning to set in. Naruto was a very active person.

"You better think of something fast because we have a few visitors," Sasuke's voice was deep monotone, hypnotizingly beautiful. He knocked an arrow and released. It hit its mark somewhere beyond the mist of the mountain where the deep grunts of other orcs could be heard upon their witnessing their companions' death. The elf glanced at her over his shoulder, "Hurry up." Then he sprung forward into the gray as he reached for another arrow from his quiver and disappeared.

Scrunching her thin pink eyebrows together the healer had an idea. She pushed Naruto down forcefully and began rummaging through his backpack. "Hey! Sakura, what are—"

"Be quiet," she pulled out some rope and began to tie a lasso. Once she finished she stood up and spun it over her head and released. She missed.

The last of the orcs voices died out and moments later Sasuke reappeared. Sakura missed again and to her friends it was obvious she was getting frustrated with each hit and miss. Her sweat dripped heavily now. Their time was almost up and she needed to get the flower and her teammates to safety to rehydrate.

One more throw and she succeeded. She let out a breath of relief and looked toward the archer, "Shot an arrow at its stem."

Usually he would hesitate momentarily upon her orders but he wanted to get out of this land as quickly as possible so he obeyed. The angle at which he was to shoot was tricky but not impossible. It was the cliff underneath him that could give way that was what troubled him and the others. This shot meant that he would lose one arrow, so this attempt better count. His hearing gave him the advantage of hearing more enemies in the distance. Fingers released the string. The arrow was sent sailing and separated the plant from the mountain.

He stood back and watched the dwarf cautiously bring the rope up with their objective. Sasuke looked toward the blonde man he called best friend for years and seeing the hope rise onto his face when the sacred plant was securely in the medics' hands. He only volunteered to help because it was Naruto, and of course the King and Queen were personal friends to his own parents, even if he himself was older than them, which felt completely weird. And he knew if he were in his position the human Prince would jump to help him search lands far away.

"We need to go! Now!" Kakashi said urgently, ushering them away his exhaustion also becoming evident. He lead the way with Sakura close behind and Naruto after. Sasuke brought up the rear and sent a few arrows toward the unseen enemy gathering in the deep gray.

)-(

Rest came once they reached the base of the volcano and only when it was deemed clear of danger. The barren landscape below was cooler and safer to breathe. Sakura grabbed the supplies hidden between three large rocks and distributed canteens to the others. They chugged down water with heavy pants resting against boulders for support. Sasuke maintained the gracefulness all elves possessed and was the only one of the four who wasn't slumping over to catch his breath. He remained vigilant, standing as if he wasn't feeling the effects of the heat they had just endured, though the sweat upon his brow would contradict any of his words.

Naruto was still trying to catch his breath when he made his way over to Sakura on wobbly legs, "So…we got it?"

The woman was equally out of breath and nodded, pulling the flower with crimson petals out of her pocket. "Yes."

"Thank you, Sakura." He said with a grateful smile.

"Don't thank me yet," she replied, putting the flower away in a cloth and stored it in a safe pocket of her backpack, "we still need a siren's scale before we can return to Konoha. From there I'll make the antidote, and we'll see from there…" the group stayed silent, understanding the words that were left unspoken. _'And hopefully we won't be too late…'_

The ever calm elf broke the silence, turning back to his friends, "We're not safe here."

"Sasuke's right," the wizard said standing back to his feet after regaining his composure. '_I'm getting too old for this.' _He thought tiredly. Personally he thought it was time to retire and spend the rest of his life enjoying his favorite novel series, which his young traveling companions called smut. "We're too open here; we need to go now, before the orcs are upon us. Only Sasuke and I are capable of long ranged attacks."

"I'm also low on arrows," the elf replied. He wouldn't be much help in long ranged defense. Sasuke pointed to the forest miles away. "If we travel east we can make it to the forest of the Hyuuga Clan. They will provide shelter and restock our supplies. We can also cut through their territory and make it to the coast where the siren pools are. It would also cut a few weeks off of our return."

"How do you know?" the blonde Prince asked incredulously.

At his skepticism the raven haired male sighed before meeting their eyes. "The Hyuuga is a distant family to the Uchiha. As long as you are with me," obsidian orbs glanced to the emerald ones before they returned, "they will accept you."

Sakura felt a staggering amount of disappointment course through her. The look he gave her told her many things. He was implying her dwarven heritage. To say elves and dwarves didn't like each other was an understatement. Both races had different views and very seldom could come to an agreement. This would be her first time passing through elfin land. Her father had made sure she never encountered one. Despite her fathers' persistence to keep his daughter away from elves, she had a secret fascination for them. If she so much as voiced her desire to meet one she would cause a great deal of trouble among her people. Her dreams came true when she was summoned to the Kingdom of Konoha upon request of the royal family for her medical expertise and she laid her eyes on her first elf, a gorgeous one at that. From that day on she and her companions have been on this journey to gather the ingredients needed for her to create a special medicine.

Since that day Sasuke wasn't exactly cordial toward her though there were times he treated her with kindness. Those times were just as rare as the lily they sought and meant the world to her. Now time was short before the group gathered would be disband and everyone would return to their lives. Her life would consist of mining and performing healing miracles. Nothing new and exciting like this journey had been.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Naruto's boisterous voice broke her from her thoughts. "Let's go!" The three men walked ahead of her, leaving the woman to stare after them. Her eyes watching the raven locks bounce with each step. He always carried himself with confidence and graceful agility. It truly made him beautiful in her eyes.

"Oi! Sakura! Hurry up!" the prince called out to her. "We're going to see the elves!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"I'm coming!" she called back. Inside she was dreading their destination. She couldn't say she knew what was going to happen, but she knew what she could expect.

)-(

They reached the woods at sunset. Kakashi lead the way with Sasuke following close behind. Naruto was in awe by the surrounding trees, which made no sense because there were no elfin structures to gawk at. The healer was silent, her mind plagued by thoughts since the elf suggested they regroup in elfin land. She almost missed the elf sentries with their bows drawn at her and her reflex brought a hand up to rest on her ax handle.

"We're not here to fight," Sasuke said. The other elves had dark brown hair and pale silver eyes. One of them pulled back his bow returning his arrow to his quiver; his actions were mimicked by the others. Sakura's hand fell from her weapon.

Sasuke spoke in elfish. When they were done the Hyuuga looked toward Sakura, "We cannot allow dwarves to venture through our woods." His stare made her uneasy and his words were piercing. Her father, and several other dwarves, told her even in dire circumstances dwarves were forbidden from passing – and those attempts were rare.

"What do you mean you can't allow Sakura in?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, jumping to her defense. "Either she goes or we don't!" his negotiation skills were at work.

"You don't need to come in, you could just go around." The elf replied bluntly.

Sasuke smirked, "Still as rude as ever, Neji." When he regained his stoic expression he turned in Sakura's and Naruto's direction. It was surprising to see the pinkette attempt to calm the hyperactive blonde down. "We need rest and to restock our supplies. Konoha is our destination."

"You were planning to cut through Hyuuga territory to cut weeks off your travel?" The brown haired male inquired. "I can grant you and the others passage, but I cannot allow a dwarf through. Never has a dwarf entered our domain and that is how it will stay."

"She has to come with us!" Naruto was back to screaming. "She's the medic who needs to heal my mother, the Queen of Konoha!"

At this Kakashi stepped in, "We mean no disrespects but we need to reach Konoha as soon as possible. Sakura is the healer, second under Lady Tsunade herself. It is paramount that we return quickly."

The Hyuuga looked conflicted and glanced at the four, scrutinizing Sakura for the longest. "You can pass, but she cannot."

Naruto began to protest again until a soft voice broke out. "Neji."

A beautiful female elf walked between the trees with silent steps. Her long lavender hair flowed freely behind her in the cool autumn breeze and she was garbed in a white gown with bare feet. An entwined silver headdress rested upon her head. Her big bust was covered modestly. "Lady Hinata," Neji answered, apparently baffled by her sudden arrival.

Her pale eyes glanced into his for a moment before looking at the men then to the woman. "None of you have realized?" she asked circling the pink haired miner, looking her up and down. She stopped to her right after she confirmed her suspicion. Sakura wasn't sure what she felt when this beautiful creature gave her a genuine smile, one that radiated warmth and friendliness compared to Sasuke's and the other elves here. "She is human." She said. The medic's ears could pick up the startled intakes of breath when she pulled herself away and strayed to Neji's side.

"You're not a dwarf?" her blonde friend asked with wide cerulean eyes. Kakashi and Sasuke were also watching her for an answer.

Sakura shook her head, "I was raised by dwarves, not born of them."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged, "What's the point in telling when you've already assumed?" she asked. "I understand why people think I'm a dwarf, my dress and choice of weapon, my stature – although I'm still taller than the average miner – and my job aside from being a healer."

Their leader placed a large hand on her shoulder. Underneath his mask he was smiling. "It doesn't matter whatever your race, you're still the Sakura Haruno we all know." His words made her lips curve upward.

"Yeah, what the pervy wizard said!" Naruto exclaimed pulling Sakura into a bear hug.

'_Thank you guys.'_ Sakura was grateful for them. They were great support.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. His distant cousins Hinata and Neji were able to interpret something beyond his cold exterior. "Come," the female elf invited, "you must be tired. A meal will also be provided for you."

"Ramen!" the blonde bound up to her faster than the elves could reach for their bows.

The dark haired woman giggled, amused with the buoyant human. "I'm afraid we don't have anything called ramen, but I assure you dinner will be to your satisfaction."

"What Naruto means to say," Sakura piped up with a punch to his head. She ignored his cry of pain, "Is we'll accept whatever you offer. We thank you for your hospitality." The pinkette bowed politely.

She smiled, "There's no need for formality Sakura," she took the girls hand and lead her away, "come." Naruto bound up after them once he realized the women were leaving the boys in the dust. Kakashi followed next leaving Sasuke behind with his kin.

Once Naruto's belly was sated only an hour later that evening he continued to chatter the Lady Hyuuga's ear off. Sakura watched them from over the fire between them. The man sure loved to talk and judging by the look on Hinata's face she was completely taken with him. She was surprised that the female elf, after seeing her radiate such self-assurance earlier now had a light blush dusting her cheeks as she spoke with the dense blonde. Everyone who noticed the color knew the prince had no idea, since he had the idea to ask why her face was turning red. Kakashi, who was sitting to Sakura's left reading an orange scroll glanced at her when she giggled at the pair.

Sasuke and Neji hung back several feet, standing beside the tall trees, engaged in light conversation. There were only a few words exchanged at maximum. They even answered each other with "Hn's" and "Aa's." Sakura found herself holding back snickers with their similarity in vocabulary and she even got the look from both of them, silently asking what she thought was so funny and they weren't amused when she gave them an answer. Their reply to that was "Hn." Something she'd only ever heard from Sasuke.

"Don't tell me she likes him," Sasuke muttered behind her and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. He and Neji were staring at the obnoxious blonde prince and who Sakura discovered was the Princess of the Hyuuga, both apparently disapproved.

Hinata heard their comment even with the great distance between them. Elves had superb hearing that far exceeded any other creature. Watching those two interact she couldn't stop the contagious smile that grew, "I think it's cute…" she whispered. She knew the three elves could hear and Kakashi as well. The fire crackled as she gazed into the embers. Her silence ensured the others she wouldn't elaborate more.

Rising to her feet she interlocking her fingers together and stretched her arms as high over her head as she could and stood on her tiptoes. The popping of her back and a few joints made her groan out quietly. She was greatly relieved of the soreness she felt and didn't quite feel like sitting down again.

Her head turned to look at the elf who was adamant about letting her enter Hyuuga terrain before. She looked him in the eye. "Would it be alright if I went for a walk?" she asked politely. Despite the animosity he showed her she didn't let that dampen her spirits.

Neji stared back, and from the corner of Sakura's eyes she could see Sasuke was observing her too. He always had a way to make her feel nervous with just a look.

The Hyuuga male nodded, his back straightening even more if it was possible.

Sakura smiled and bowed, "Thank you!" and as she walked passed the elves, Naruto's voice cried out.

"Sakura you're going on a walk?! I'll go with you!" He was just about to stand on his feet when Sakura spun on her heel.

"No!" she saw the look that crossed Hinata's face with Naruto's announced departure in the only second she could see it after she whirled around. Not to mention they were leaving in the morning and the chances of them seeing each other again were slim to none. Her quick objection took the five by surprise; Kakashi stopped reading his favorite novel _Icha Icha Paradise _just to find out why Sakura denied the blondes' company. "Sorry," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, staring at the five people in front of her listening for her explanation. She looked deep into Naruto's cerulean orbs, "Naruto, you were telling Lady Hinata all the tales from our adventures and it's rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation. I know you were taught manners and it's about time you used them."

"But Sakura," Naruto protested, "you're not taking your axe. What if you get attacked?"

At his persistence the healer was getting annoyed, "I've fought orcs without my axe before, remember? But if it eases your mind, I am carrying my dagger. Besides, we're in a safe zone, the chances of running into an enemy are highly unlikely, and if I find one I'll punch his ugly face in and kick him out of the woods." She answered as a matter of fact.

"O-okay."

"Also this might be the last time you see Lady Hinata, so you may as well tell her all the stories you can." Sakura waved, walking out of the area she and her friends would be spending the night.

A soft breeze rustled the trees, blowing through her pink locks and cooling down her heated skin. She took in a deep breath. Her jade orbs shifted from tree to tree marveling at the exquisite elfin made structures just below the green canopy with winding staircases leading upward. The moon overhead filtered down into crystal-like spheres that illuminated the land in a gentle glow that wasn't overbearingly bright.

Never in her wildest dreams could they conjure up something so beautiful. Elfin architect amazed her just as much as the weapons they forged. She recalled one battle against trolls when a bow was not enough and Sasuke wielded a sword. He truly was a master in both crafts and if she wasn't fighting for her life she would have sat there and watched him. Afterward, when the enemy was slain she asked if she could inspect his blade. She was in awe with the coloration and its divine and sleek nature. Her fascination only encouraged Sasuke to ask her with one of his smirks how she knew about such elfin weapons if she had never met an elf until him. She admitted that before she was trained in the healing arts she spoke with dwarven blacksmiths about an apprenticeship and the conversation lead to how elves created some of the best swords and daggers and knives – though the dwarf only admitted it grudgingly. That talk with Sasuke had been one of the best ones she had with him.

The miner wasn't sure how far she walked or for how long. She wasn't in the mood to go back. Some time alone would make everything feel good. It's been so long since she could just have a moment to herself, without the boys, or Naruto yacking her ear off. Earlier she had a little girl time with Hinata, the only female she encountered on this trip so it was good to have a little more estrogen to drive out the overabundance of testosterone, even if it was to be short lived.

She stumbled upon a clearing with a lone fallen tree several yards out with a small stream running through it. From her current position between the towering foliage she could see the volcano they were only hours before. Its surface was black with cracks of gold and red. She made her way to the center of the clearing and perched herself on the tree tilting her head toward the sky.

Stars twinkled like the diamonds she mined in the depths of the mountain she called home. For whatever reason, this was the clearest night sky she had ever seen. Even staring out from the highest peaks of her mountain didn't compare to the clarity she had right now. The sky felt so close to her from here.

She reached out to touch it; fingers outstretched and retracted her hand when she heard someone speak. "Fascinated by the stars?"

When she whirled around to meet his eyes she caught his smirk. Of course Sasuke saw her jump. She sighed; he had a habit for sneaking up on her. Elves were known to be light on their feet after all. However she chided herself for not remaining alert to her surroundings. Being out in the open can be dangerous if the enemy is lurking beyond the trees, shielded from view.

The raven haired archer sat beside her.

"Yes," she responded to his question, gazing back into the sky above. "They remind me of the diamonds we mine."

They basked in the silence and the moons gentle glow, cascading in soft beams. Sasuke tilted his head, onyx orbs observing the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the way her hair turned silver instead of pastel pink. Helmetless, and from this viewpoint, she looked like an enchantress and with a single glimpse into her eyes would cast you under her spell.

"I've always been fascinated by the elves, much more than the stars," she confessed, her voice snapping him from his wandering thoughts. Sakura cast a glance at him only to find his eyes already upon her with that unexplainable look. She shied away, shrinking her shoulders back. "Ever since I was little, I told my dad once and as you can imagine, he didn't like the thought and did everything to keep me from anything elf related. But despite all his attempts I always remained intrigued." She smiled to herself then, "And then I met you…" Her eyes shined even more.

For the very first time Sasuke was shocked speechless, and it almost showed on his face. It took him a while to think of something to say. "What happened to your parents? Before the Haruno dwarves found you?" His entire world almost caved when she confirmed Hinata's suspicion about being human.

"According to my father, he found me in the hands of goblins when he and several others were returning from a meeting with the dwarves of the Western Mountains. He mentioned they were the ones who killed my biological parents because he recognized the arrows and the gaping wounds that goblin blades inflict. I was fought over like a piece of salted pork. Just as I was about to be cut into pieces I was rescued." Sakura reach over and rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a thin white scar. She looked at it, as if staring at would trigger a plague of memories.

"I was cut by a startled goblin. Once the threat was eliminated the Haruno's took me in." Her hand released the cloth and she looked back into the night sky, well aware of the handsome elf watching her vigilantly. A deep sigh passed her lips and he could see longing in her green orbs. "There are days I wonder who I really am…"

The dark haired male wasn't sure what to say. He was socially inept when it came to comforting others, especially women. However this one, unexpectedly made him want to offer her the solace she needed and he honestly didn't believe he was the best person to give it to her. When she was summoned to the Konoha palace to assist Lady Tsunade a few months ago he judged her the first moment he laid eyes upon her and the next day they were traveling companions. Sometimes he startled her with his gentle side and when he realized he was getting too relaxed around her—_elves and dwarves aren't allies_—he'd chide himself and clam shut and be irritable for a week. It was best to keep a distance.

"Does it matter who you could have been?" he asked slowly. "I'm sure either way, your parents are proud of who you've become." The elf met the woman's stunned jade pools.

'_He's being serious,'_ she realized. The way those dark eyes of his softened made her heart flutter. She'd witnessed him be merciless on the battlefield and stoic through their mission, but these rare glimpses into his innermost feelings always increased her heartbeat. With his keen hearing she knew he heard it every time it pounded within her chest.

Sakura turned away with a shy hum. She was also certain he could see the blush dusting her cheeks. "I would have still liked to know them," she murmured, "whether or not I have other family and what my parents were like." Sasuke nodded in understanding.

When she turned to him after the bashfulness had passed she gave him a beautiful smile, one of those ones that steal Sasuke's breath away. "Thank you Sasuke, and I'm happy with my life and the people in it."

She grinned mischievously then, "Did I also mention I think elf ears are adorable?" Her grin widened when she witnessed the impact of her words. Sasuke was wide eyed with a microscopic blush dusting his usually stoic features.

He turned away, "Hn."

"Can I touch them?" he felt the woman move toward him.

He leaned out of her reach with the blush threatening to turn crimson. "No," the elf replied gruffly.

"Come on, just one touch." Her fingers brushed the shell of his ear. With lightning quick reflexes the Uchiha elf seized her wrist and pinned it down on the tree. The pinkette stopped laughing and stared at him wide-eyed. Blood pumped furiously through her veins with the rise of her heartbeat when she realized just how close his face was to hers. Those gorgeous onyx pools gazed deep into her emerald ones. His breath hit her face in even puffs. She felt her eyes close and she waited.

There was a brief brush of lips that could be mistaken for gentle caress of the wind. Sasuke stood to his feet and his quick action snapped the healer out of her daze. "Hn, we should get back," the male said, leaving her behind.

Sakura got up and followed him, disappointment flooding her. When they reached camp she realized Naruto was still chatting away with the female Hyuuga. Neji was nowhere to be seen and she assumed he left for the night. Their wizard leader was already asleep in his bedroll with his large hat covering his face, possibly in an attempt to block out the light from the fire and the blondes ever loud voice.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto cried deafeningly waving her over.

"Be quiet dobe," Sasuke growled in annoyance, "you're being too loud."

"Shut up teme!" cerulean locked on obsidian in a glaring match.

The young woman pulled out her bedroll just now realizing how tired she was. She was so occupied with her preparations she didn't realize Hinata was next to her until she sat down on stump only a foot away from her. She was finished moments later and she tucked her legs in but remained sitting. "They're a lively bunch, aren't they?" Sakura asked watching her two traveling companions bicker back and forth. No doubt the other elves in the territory couldn't hear it.

A smile graced the dark haired woman's face. "I've never seen Sasuke act like this." She said her pale orbs shifting over to her as she explained. "He's never brought friends over before, never mentioned any either so I'm glad he's found all of you."

Sakura blinked, "He and Naruto have been friends for years. Even Kakashi knew him before I did; we only met two months ago."

It was obvious by the look she received from the princess that she didn't believe her claim. "It's true. I've never met any of them before I was summoned to attend the ill queen."

She smiled again, "Either way, you've grown on him. All of you."

"I told you to shut up!"

"Why would I listen to you?! You'd think after all these years that stick would fall out of your-"

The use of vulgar language made the calm, gentle elfin princess transform into a woman who wouldn't stand for their behavior any longer. "Both of you be silent!"

Sasuke and Naruto shut their mouths one scoffed and crossed his arms while the other rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Hinata rose onto her feet stretching. She looked down to Sakura, "I'll leave you to rest. Good night everyone." After a chorus of 'good nights' went around the medic laid down and succumbed into a peaceful sleep.

)-(

Early the next morning after breakfast the group prepared for their departure. Their supplies had been restocked and Sasuke's quiver was full. Neji brought four horses. Sakura spoke up, "I don't know how to ride," she confessed rather bashfully.

"Seriously Sakura?" Naruto asked.

The pink haired woman sighed, "I don't exactly have time for leisure. I'm either mining or healing and I walk everywhere I go."

Kakashi understood and looked to the elf, "We'll take three horses. Sakura can ride with Sasuke." Upon his words Sakura felt her heart stop recalling the Uchiha's actions last night. Neither had said a word to each other this morning and she knew it would be unavoidable forever. Her bags were grabbed from her by the elf and he began strapping them next to his items on the horse they were sharing.

"Get on," Sasuke was in the sattle first, offering a hand to help her up. Sakura's face dug into his back. She pulled herself away from him, trying to put some distance between them until he reached back and grasped both of her hands and wound them around to his front. "If you don't hold onto me you'll fall off. But you don't have to hold too tight." He felt her nod against him.

Hinata arrived just as they were ready to leave, her arms cradling a large oval shaped object. She stopped beside Naruto meeting his blue eyes. "Naruto," Sakura detected the fondness for him in her voice. "Take this." She handed him the item and everyone instantly recognized it as an orange dragon egg.

"Lady Hinata you can't be serious," Neji protested.

She only smiled, never once letting her eyes fall from his wide ones. "I'm entrusting him to you, Naruto. Dragon taming is a rare gift and I sense it in you."

"Eh?! I don't know anything about dragons!"

She giggled at his behavior. "It will come. If friendship is forged early a dragon is deeply loyal and will make a great ally, but know they are just as stubborn even with such relationships."

After a few more moments, the group departed.

"Next stop, to the Siren Shores!" their leader announced.

)-(

**End of Part One!**

**I hope it was ok, gosh I'm so out of practice with a SasuSaku fic! I'll try to update part two as quickly as I can. I have a busy semester this year, with an internship, work and full-time university duties. Please review! They keep me encouraged.**


End file.
